A Tale Of Two Matchmakers
by LouLinaBeverly
Summary: Sequel to Sonny Harmony.   When Sonny notices Portlyn and Tawni are acting very strange she suspects Nico and Grady have something to do with it. She sets out to set them up and she has to drag Chad into it! Couples: Channy,Tawnico,and Gratlyn.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here I am with the sequel (For those of you who clicked on this but, haven't read "Sonny Harmony" I suggest you do read that so you won't be confused). I hope this story will be as popular as the first one (Or maybe even more?).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

Sonny POV

"I just don't think it's logical, that Zac Efron get's a private Yacht and I don't. I mean I'm just as popular as him right?"My boyfriend of six months told me. I rolled my eyes it's always about him isn't it?"Of course you are Chad."I said nonchalantly."Hi guys."Chad's co star Portlyn said to us. Portlyn sat down next to us at our table.

"Hey Port, what do you want?"Chad asked. Portlyn smiled sweetly at him."Can't I just have lunch with my friend and his girlfriend?"Portlyn said innocently. Chad looked at her uncertainly."No really, Portlyn, what do you want?"Chad asked again.

_Portlyn's POV_

Why can't I just be nice to him and he not question it? Well, there is evidently the small detail that I'm never am nice to him without there being something I want from him. Well, maybe if he wouldn't question when I am I might not actually always want something! I picked up my milk carton and drank out of it. Then, I noticed Grady getting his lunch and coming over here. He's so cute, oh, shut up Portlyn. But, it's true! _You're going to get yourself all worked up and do something stupid._ Please I think I can handle myself. _Good luck with that..._

Now Portlyn get a grip and act as smoothly as possible."Hey guys. Hey Portlyn."Grady said to us."Hey."I said smiling. I noticed I had finished my lunch and decided to go throw it away."I'm gonna go throw this away..."I announced. I got up with my tray in my hand sadly I didn't notice my shoes slipping out from under me because I was trying hard to look flirtatious. The tray slipped from my hand as I fell straight into the floor and the tray landed right on Chad's face. Chad's face was a mixture of anger and surprise."PORTLYN!"Chad yelled. My milk carton had spurted all over his head and, my half eaten soup container had soaked his clothes.

"Look, Chad, I am so sorry."I apologized."I'm going to get some towels."Grady mumbled getting up. Chad had got up from his chair and dusted off his clothes."Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go clean myself up and then commit suicide."Chad said in monotone. I smiled sympathetically and got up to try to clean it up with some of my napkins. As soon as Chad was gone and Sonny grinned at me."What...?"I asked."Oh, nothing Port. Nothing at all."Sonny replied smirking.

"Honestly, what is it?"

"Portlyn, if I tell you, you'll never understand."

"Understand what?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"But Sonny-"

Sonny had already walked off after Chad. What was she talking about?

Sonny's POV

I put down my pencil and turned to face my blond cast mate."What are you doing?"I asked while giggling. My look obsessed best friend was spreading a yellow looking substance through who blond locks. "I read on a beauty website that spreading this in my hair will not only make it look shinier but it'll also increase volume!"Tawni squealed. I looked at her with a disgusted look as the yellow liquid started turning orange."But, what is it?"I asked. Tawni looked at me with a questioning look and narrowed her eyes."You know, I never really paid attention I just had the ingredients faxed to the lunch lady." she said.

"Well, whatever it is Tawni, I don' think it's making your hair look shiny..."

"What are you talking about, Sonny?"

"Look in the mirror."

As Tawni turned her head toward her mirror, a look of disgust came across her face. Tawni's hair was the exact opposite of all the things the liquid was supposed to do her hair was stringy, dull, and worst of all the hair had turned a neon orange color. "What did you do?"Tawni whined."What did I do? Trust me if this ever happened there would be no way I would be a part of this."I said gesturing toward her hair. Tawni started combing through her hair and I said" Tawni, I don't think that will help."

As soon as I said that Nico came into our dressing room and saw what was happening."What in the-?"Nico asked."Stop talking and help me!"Tawni squealed as she realized the comb was stuck."Relax, I've got it."Nico stated. Nico grabbed the comb and started pulling but, the comb wouldn't move. I came over and started pulling to. Only I didn't realize that I had stepped onto Nico's foot which sent him down to the ground which yanked the comb out of Tawni's hair but, had sent Tawni flying toward the ground but she fell on top of him.

_Tawni's POV_

Ugh, stupid hair, stupid internet, and stupid comb that made me look like an idiot in front of Nico. Not that I care if I do, I mean it's not like it would matter to me."I got the comb out."Nico said smiling. I giggled slightly. Wait, why did I do that? _Gee, Tawni, I wonder why?_ Oh, shut up. I only then realized Nico and I were still on top of another, I then, blushed and got up."Um, I got to get to rehearsal for Gary and Larry."Nico said and then walked out the door. I smiled slightly and twirled a lock of my hair.

Sonny looked at me and narrowed her eyes with a mysterious expression on her face."What?"I asked glaring at her. Sonny simply grinned and touched my shoulder."Whatever it is you'll have to find out it on your own."She said smirking."But, Sonny-"I whined. Sonny smiled and walked out of our dressing room. What is she talking about?

Nico's POV

I started out the door of Tawni and Sonny's dressing room after the incident with Tawni's hair. I couldn't help but, smile as I thought of how cute she looked when she realized we were on top of each other. I knew it was wrong hell, I even knew it could damage So Random but, something I had no idea what was pulling me toward my blond cast mate something stronger than just lust something I couldn't just turn my back on. I tried to clear my mind that was consumed of thoughts of the mishap in the dressing room. I needed to focus on Grady and I's sketch for this week. I entered the prop house where G and I brainstorm about our sketches and saw Grady looking down at his yellow Notebook."Hey G."I said to my best friend.

Grady, at first didn't respond he looked deep into thought but, just a few seconds after he responded in a depressed tone of voice "Hey man." I looked at him oddly and sat next to him.

"Dude, what's going on?"

"Nothing man, nothing at all."

"Yeah, I'll believe that."

"Man, I'm serious, it's nothing."

Grady's POV

I tried to convince, really I did. But, it's hard to convince your best friend of something, that you're not even convinced about. I didn't want to tell him I lied Portlyn because, I wasn't even sure I liked her. I've never liked anyone at least this much, so I don't even know if I like her or if I just...I don't know. I tried to tell him we needed to work on the sketch but, he said that we could both work on separate ideas and then, put them together. I tried to focus on the sketch but, my thoughts kept coming back to Portlyn's face. Wow, she is cute, I gotta stop this I can't do this with every time I think of something it has to be related to her. This is so confusing, I'm 16, and I should know whether I like a girl or not.

**So, how was it? Did you like it; I wanna take on a little more mature route on this story try something a bit new. And you can say a nice little thank you to Gina Maxwell who read this chapter and gave it grammar related fixes :).**

**Please review good or bad I want to know.**

_**Ha Ha, this is Gina, adding her personal something to it! PLEASE REVIEW! Amber is working very hard on these for you guys! **_


	2. A Observation By Sonny Munroe

**Hey! So, thank you for all the reviews last chapter. Sorry, it took a day or two to get this up I didn't feel inspired honestly I have to wait for something to literally hit me and trust me that can take forever sometimes.**

**Also I have good news Gina Maxwell made a banner for this story. It is on her blog!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Announcement: I am changing my Pen Name, it is going to be LouLinaBeverly.**

* * *

_Portlyn's POV_

"But, Mackenzie, we're meant for each other."I said dramatically. I stumbled after Chad who was playing his character Mackenzie."No we're not; I'm in love with Chloe. Why can't you understand that?"Mackenzie (Chad) asked. I made myself look like I was about to cry and looked up at him."Because, it's not true Mackenzie" I said. "And cut." Our director announced I smiled and went off our set to grab a bottle of water.

"Okay, I hate to ask this. But, what's wrong with you?"Chad asked me. I looked perplexed at him what was he talking about?"Excuse me?"I asked.

"Portlyn, do you speak English? I said what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Chad. Nothing at all."

"Come on, Port, I've know for 4 years, I think I would know when something is up."

"Oh really?"

"We had to do that scene 6 times. You never have to do it that many times."

"Did you ever think I maybe am just having an off day?"

"Off day? Off day? Really, coming from the girl who told me to just suck it up when I had the Flu for 5 days straight."

"That is different Chad."

"I am so positive it is! In fact I am so positive it is I would bet my life on it was!"

"There is no need for sarcasm Chad."

Chad rolled his eyes and stormed off. _Drama Queen._ Exactly for once we agree on something. I walked down our halls to The Cafeteria. I saw Tawni at a table, eating a salad. I went over with my recently got Frozen Yogurt and sat down across from my blond haired friend."Hey Port."She said while picking at her salad. I smiled and took a spoonful of my yogurt."Hey."I replied.

"Where did you come from?"

"Rehearsals and Chad having a psychotic malfunction."

Tawni looked up at me and narrowed her eyes.

"Chad insisted to know what was wrong with me. However, there is nothing wrong with me."

"Oh, okay. Typical Chad."

"How does Sonny deal with him? Speaking of which she was acting really bizarre after lunch."

"Well, thank god, it wasn't just me then. Sonny was acting the same way to me shortly after lunch."

"Yeah, what is up with her?"

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with her dating Chad."

"Yeah, just five minutes with him drives me insane.**"**

Tawni and I looked at each other again and went back to eating.

Sonny's POV

"Hey, guys."I said greeting Nico and Grady who were playing video games in the Prop House. I got no response from them."Guys?"I asked. Both of them were too busy trash talking the video game screen that they didn't even notice me. Why do I even bother?"Oh, hey Sonny."Nico said to me as he turned his game off. Now they notice me."Hey guys."I said yet again.

I noticed Tawni coming in and waved at her. I noticed Nico staring at something with a dazed look in his eyes. I followed his gaze and noticed it was Tawni he was staring at like that. I smirked, well; I'll just have to find out about that."Um, we need to get to rehearsals."Nico stuttered. I looked at him Nico caring about going to rehearsals this isn't normal.

We did go to rehearsals though. Nico didn't seem to be able get his lines straight with Tawni and Tawni didn't either. Something was going on with those two I don't know what but, I'll find out. After rehearsals we were allowed to take 20. I went down the halls to Mackenzie Falls studio to see Chad. I entered his dressing room."Hey."I said."Oh, hey."Chad said. Chad was near his mirror fixing his hair, I rolled my eyes.

"Really? Chad, Really?"

"Really? Sonny, Really?"

Chad smirked and sat down next to me.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face, Cooper."

"Why don't you wipe it off for me?"

I shoved him playfully and faked a look of disgusted.

"You are so inappropriate!"

He pouted and muttered "I never get to have any fun."

"Tawni and Portlyn were acting very strange today. So were Nico and Grady."

"First of all, all of those people never act normal and second why all the sudden interest?"

"I don't know, it just has been bugging me."

"Portlyn was forgetting her lines a lot today."

"When was that after?"

"After she threw her lunch at me."

"I'll have to inspected I guess. But, I think it has something to do with Grady because Grady was acting all weird right after that happened."

"Okay?"

"And, right after Tawni got the comb stuck in her hair by the goop and Nico tried to help but, they landed on top of another, Nico and Tawni have been acting strange."

"Goop?"

"I'll explain later. Right now I have to study Grady, Nico, and Tawni just to see if I can find anything irregular besides their behavior."

"What are you Dr. Phil or something?"

* * *

**And that shall be it till chapter 3. Sorry if it was short I'm really tired (Just so you know it's 2:50AM right now.). But, thank you so much for reading.**

**Please review.**

**Weird Announcement: For those of you who watch the SWAC episodes online before they air (Me included) have we ever thought that maybe that might lower the views and Sonny might get canceled. Regarding this I think if we do watch them online then we should still watch them when they air for real. We would hate for Sonny to get canceled because of that wouldn't we?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Thank you,**

**LouLinaBeverly (Amber)**

**Gina Maxwell note: **

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading again! PLEASE FREAKIN' REVIEW! Ok? Ok.**

**This message will self destruct in…**

**5…4…3…2..**

**WAIT!**

**What?**

**Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom… you can go ahead now…**

**Alright…**

**1…**

**BOOM!**

**(Now Review!)**


	3. In CDC's Words: Deja Vu But, Reversed

**Hi...remember me? The author who forgets about her stories...I am so sorry! School for me starts on the August 6th so, I've been majorly busy! Anyway I've finally sat down at the computer and devoted myself to writing...Just so you know I've written this three times yeah...stupid open office deleted my document that I was almost done with this but, it deleted it! And, then, of course I had written another one but, I didn't like it at all so, here I am again. But, third time's the charm right?**

**Disclaimer: Really, I do own Sonny with a Chance. In fact, the whole cast is watching me write this! Really? I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"Chloe, I-I don't understand. What do you mean we can't see each other anymore?"My character asked Chloe (Chastity). Chloe (Chastity) looked up at me and glared through her eyes.

"Mackenzie, I told you, I don't love you anymore why can't you understand that?"Chloe (Chastity) asked me. I looked to see that Chloe (Chastity) had walked away. I then was cued to do what Mackenzie usually does in these situations. I went down on my knees and held my fist up.

"Why!"I screamed in pain."And cut. That's a wrap for today everybody."Our director Linda announced. At that very moment my girlfriend came in running with an idiotic grin on her face."You okay?"I asked her once she was standing next to me.

"Believe me; I'm more than just okay. I have the best news ever!"Sonny squealed.

"And that might be?"I asked. As I walked Sonny followed me to my dressing room.

"I might have found the explanation to why Nico and Tawni have been acting so strange lately."Sonny said.

"And...?"

Sonny smiled but then her smile faded for a minute.

"Well, this is just a hunch. I honestly don't know if it's true or not. I think possibly Nico and Tawni might have feelings for one another."

"And you think this because...?" I asked.

Sonny looked at me and thought for a moment.

"Well, think about it. Nico and Tawni started acting strange right after they fell on top of each other."

"Wouldn't that be kind of normal I mean if you fell on top of someone you would be embarrassed right?"

"That's what I thought to. They've know each other for so long though. I would think they would just brush it off or something."

She was right about that. It did seem strange that they would be embarrassed about something like that when they are just friends.

"You're right."

"Also, I have something for you to know.'

"What is it?"

Sonny gave me a reassuring smile and gave me a look of sympathy.

"Well, I thought about as I did with Nico and Tawni and I just want you to know I may be wrong and you may not like this at all. I think Grady and Portlyn like each other.'

I stared at her and for a while I couldn't say anything. Suddenly things started to get blurry and Sonny's face started to get farther and farther away. Then, everything went black

_Sonny's POV_

I noticed Chad staring at me."Chad?" asked. Chad still didn't answer and then as soon as I turned around to face him I noticed he had dropped to the ground. "Chad!"I squeaked. I bent down to check if he still was breathing. I began to relax as I realized he still was. I searched for something to wake him up with finally I found a half consumed Logan Berry smoothie. I dumped the rest of it on his face and hoped that he wouldn't get mad about me dumping a smoothie on his face. Moments after I had dumped it on him he woke up startled.

"What the...?"Chad stuttered obviously stunned. I smiled and took his hand to help him up.

"You fainted."I stated trying to hide my smirk.

"I did?"

Now I was really smirking. Oh, Chad Dylan Cooper fainted; I'll never let him live this down.

"Like a little girl."

Chad rolled his eyes at me.

"This isn't the time to be laughing Munroe, I have a serious problem.'

"What? Portlyn liking Grady, what's so wrong about that?"

Chad stared at me and began laughing.

"What is the problem with _that_? Really Sonny?"

"Okay, I understand why you're a little bit irritated but, come on, is it really that bad?"

Chad stared at me in obvious disbelief.

"She likes your cast mate! A Random! A Chuckle City Resident!"

I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"You're dating _me_."

"But, you actually have a sane bone in your body while Grady uh...?"

Sadly, I could see Chad's point Grady was a bit of um, individual...

"Look, I see what you mean but, Portlyn didn't try to stop you from dating me did she?"

Chad rolled his eyes and laughed.

"No, she brought in my insane cousin to abuse me until I realized that I was being stupid."

"First of all Skyler isn't insane, she's unique. Second of all if she cared that much about your happiness shouldn't you care about hers?"

**Chad's POV**

I began to think Sonny was right if Portlyn was willing to do something for me I should at least let her date who she wants."Yeah, you're right. Portlyn would never ask Grady out though if she really likes him she wouldn't she has too much pride thinking if a guy likes her he'll ask her out."I explained. Sonny began pacing around my dressing room and having a look I didn't know then but, I would soon grow to be terrified about it.

"I have an idea."

"Go on..."

"Well, I want Nico and Tawni together and we both want Grady and Portlyn together right?"

I nodded wondering what she was talking about.

"Yeah.."

"Then, why don't we both help them realize their feelings for each other."

"Great, déjà vu but, reversed."

"What do you mean?"

"Each one of them helped us realize our feelings for each other or made me realize I needed to explain the whole Kissing scandal to you."

"Yes they did. So, you're going to help me?"

I didn't want to be signed up for this but, I needed to at least help. If Portlyn keeps messing up her lines my show's viewers will go down and CDC doesn't do failure.

"Sadly, yes."

As soon as I said that, Sonny rushed into m arms and hugged me. That hug not surprisingly knocked both us flying toward the ground.

"Oh, sorry."Sonny said not being able to hide the blush from her cheeks. When she tried to get up I held her back.

"You know there _are _plenty of things we can do in this position."I said with a devilish smirk and wink. Sonny rolled her eyes and got up but not without hitting my in the arm.

"You are disturbing, Cooper."

I rolled my eyes and pretended to make myself look like she said something stupid.

"I'm a teenage guy, Sonny; half of the things I say are disturbing.'

Sonny sighed and leaned up to kiss me on the lips quickly.

"I hate the fact that you have to be right about that."

I frowned at her and rolled my eyes.

"Then, that means I have to be wrong."

Sonny let out a huge sigh and looked at me.

"And I'm dating you because...?"

I smirked.

"Because you love me..."

Sonny smiled and leaned in to me.

"Yeah, I do, Cooper."

"I do to, Munroe."

Sonny had then moved herself away from her previous position and smoothed down her hair. I looked at her questionably as she gazed into a look of pure thought. As soon as she that look of pure thinking had left her face she had dragged my hand along with my entire body out the door."Come on, we have to brainstorm about Operation: Graitlyn and Operation: Tawnico." Sonny urged tugging me along with her out of my studio's door. I looked at her, what the heck was she talking about?

"Operations what and what?"I asked. Sonny rolled her eyes and gave me a look of disappointment.

" Grady and Portlyn's couple name and Nico and Tawni's couple name, duh."

I smiled my girlfriend was weird probably could pass for insane I thought. But, then, again I did love her insane or not she was, my Sonny.

* * *

**Yeah, a bit Cheesy for an ending but, I'm allowed a cheesy ending or two per story:).** **Anyway, thank you for reading. Oh, and a suggestion list.**

**Suggestion List:**

**What I Go To School For By DaseyRocks:**

**This has to be one of my favorites on here it's an amazing story I just love the way it's written.**

**I know it's only one but, I think I'll only do one at a time but, I highly recommend checking my favorite story list on my profile. Also thank you to Gina Maxwell for editing this yet again :). Also a thank you to you reviewers who reviewed last chapter again sorry for the update I'll try to upload quicker next time.**

**Please review.**

**Thank you,**

**LouLinaBeverly (Amber) **

**Gina's Note: (Again…)**

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I recommend you go read Amber's other story, My Sister's Evil and the Sequel, This Secret Is Going To Tear Us Apart!**

**And go read The Academy by yours truly… :)**

**Have a super fabulous day!**

**-Gina**


	4. Chad's plan: A Relentless Fail

**Hello, my dear, wonderful readers! There is something I do need to address before I do go on with my chapter and babble. Uh, I only got 3 reviews; I don't want to sound pushy but guys, that's low for this story. I know I'm lucky for the reviewers I have and I am truly I am, I always think about you guys and how nice it is that I have such honest reviewers that I can always count on but, please review even if it just plain sucks(Yeah, I don't swear that often but, I'm being honest here!). I need to know!**

**Okay, now that I'm done with that, I need a little help I need like a side project to work on next to this story...so; I'm having a little contest that you will hear at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do you want me to cry here or just my normal sarcasm? I don't own SWAC! If I did I would have Sterling Knight as my slave, believe me!**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"Okay! Now what do you think we should do?"Sonny asked me while grabbing an Expo marker to write down something on her big dry erase board. I rolled my eyes, just two hours and she's already obsessed.

"I honestly do not know, Sonny. I was dragged into this, remember?"I said to my girlfriend with sharp sarcasm.

Sonny took a heavy intake of breath and tucked a piece of dark black hair behind her ear. "It wasn't me that dragged you into this, it was your voice of reason that you say drags you into everything."

I rolled my eyes, she had a point. Stupid voice of reason. _Heard that!_

Don't care!

_I kind of figured that you know!_

Why am I not surprised?

"_Sigh" The things I have to work with..._

I shook my head and let my eyes wander back to Sonny."Chad, you're arguing with yourself out loud again."Sonny sighed. I did that again didn't I? I looked briefly around our surroundings; we were in my dressing room which Sonny thought would be the safest place to be considering I have soundproof walls. My eyes wander again to Sonny to be specific her lips. No, I'm not having dirty thoughts; I'm looking for inspiration you have to look everywhere! Suddenly, I had an idea.

"I got it!"I said out loud.

"What?"Sonny asked.

I smirked but, I turned into a smile."Well, some part of a relationship is lust you know."I began. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Hold on, I'm not saying anything that bad. Okay let's say Hat Boy...Nico, happened to walk into Blondie's...uh, I mean Tawni's dressing room while she was putting lip stick on?"

Sonny rolled her eyes and frowned.

"Chad, are you implying that...?"

"Yes I am. It will drive him insane if he really likes Tawni."

"How will this get him to ask her out?" She asked.

I smirked and put my arm around her.

"Oh, Sonny, funny little Sonny-"

Sonny elbowed me in the rib cage and glared at me.

"Shut up."

"Anyways, we're taking baby steps, Sonny. This will just help the process a little."

"Oh, so, by tampering with a guy's hormones is going to promote him to ask a girl out? Gee, Chad what wonderful way to start a relationship off!"

I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm.

"Sarcasm, Munroe, watch it."

Sonny looked up at me and smirked.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So, we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good." Sonny said, taking a step even closer to me.

I leaned down to cover her lips with mine but, a hand was put right in front of my lips.

"Ahem, I'm not kissing you unless this works."

"Now, who's tampering with a guy's hormones?"

"I said it wasn't okay for Tawni and Nico. I didn't say anything about you and me."

**The Next Day.**

_Sonny's POV_

I smiled, as I thought about what I was about to do. Chad and I's plan was about to be put into action. Operation: Coca Moca, was over all very simple considering that Tawni put's stuff on her lips every 30 minutes, and Nico just had to be forced in their at the right time.

"Hey Sonny."Nico said coming up to me when I was at our Prop House.

"Hey Nico."I said as casually as I could.

"I need to talk to you about a sketch."

"Oh, really? Okay, what do you need?" I asked.

Nico began walking with me. Well, this is going to be easier than I thought.

"It's about, Gary and Larry."

"Then, shouldn't you be talking to Grady then?"

Nico frowned and his eyes looked confused as he sighed.

"That's the problem, Sonny. Grady, he hasn't been focused at all lately."

I tried not to smile knowing the reason why Grady wasn't focused.

"Oh? He has? I haven't noticed I guess." I guess letting my eyes get that distant look. I probably looked like an idiot…

Nico frowned at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Sonny, it was Cheese Day at the Commissary, and he didn't touch anything at all.'

Oh, he has it bad...! We were more than halfway toward my dressing room as I began to figure out how I was going to get him in there.

"Oh, I guess I wasn't paying attention. Though, you know who would be a lot of help?"

I noticed my dressing room door come to view, I had to make this fast. I had already locked my side's door. Our dressing room locks where on the outside instead of the inside. Stupid at times but, it comes in handy for things like this.

"Who?"

I grabbed his hand and got ready to shove him into the room.

"Tawni!"

I then shoved him in with all the force I could give and locked the door quickly. I saw Zora come by and I quickly got her to the side."I'll pay you 20 bucks if you unlock this door in an hour."I stated.

"Make it 25 and you have yourself a deal."Zora bargained. I sighed but, pulled out a wrinkled 20 and 5 dollar bills. After that I had to rush to the vents where I would proceed to go up, get to our dressing room's vents.

**Chad's POV**

Ugh, why isn't she here yet? More importantly, why am I doing this? I then saw Sonny come running down the hall toward me."Sorry, I'm late; I had to bribe Zora into unlocking Tawni and Nico out in an hour."Sonny stated. I decided to not question that, Zora scares me. Then, Sonny looked from me to the vent and bit her lip with a worried expression on her face."You're gonna have to lift me."She said uncertainly. I smirked, I honestly thought it was cute but, I always thought she was cute. Stupid cute. As I leaned down and Sonny got herself up on my shoulders, a sudden rush of pain went through me. Then, I actually realized my girlfriend was wearing heels. Six inch heels to be exact.

"Sonny, you're wearing heels."I whined to her. Sonny looked down on me since she was half way into the vents.

"Yeah...and your point is?"

"Did you ever consider that they just might I don't know hurt me since you're practically stepping on me?"

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"You try being 5'4. Now, please just jump.'

I did what she asked and it succeeded t get her through. I then, attempted to get in to. Yeah, notice how I say attempted? It took me 15 minutes to finally get in. We finally made it to what we guessed was Sonny's dressing room.

Nico's POV

"Well, I can leave now."I stated. Tawni rolled her eyes and a sarcastic expression crossed her face.

"Really? Because I thought that you could just magically open the freaking door when it's locked."Tawni said sarcastically. She's hot when she's sarcastic. No, no bad thought, Nico. Tawni's your cast mate, your friend, your buddy; she isn't your crush, your girlfriend or your fantasy so stop it. Tawni had started putting her lipstick on, damn it, how many coats of that stuff does she have to put on?

"What are you staring at?" She angrily asked.

Crap. I was staring at her lips, wasn't I?

"What? Nothing, why would I be staring at anything? Not your lips for sure."

S_mooth, Nico, you're just Mr. Smooth aren't you?_

"Okay...then."

Now she thinks you're psycho. Well, she thought that before but, now she thinks it even more. I tried to focus on anything but, what was happening in front of me. Curse my hormones; now she's putting on lip gloss God, why did I let Sonny push me in here, it's like Hell on Earth to me.

_Sonny's POV_

"Your plan, isn't working."I said nonchalantly.

Chad turned to me and glared."Thanks for reminding me, Sonny."Replied my oh so sarcastic boyfriend. I rolled my eyes and watched through the vent window. Nothing was happening; I mean how are they supposed to go out if they can't even have a decent conversation? I sighed and began to try to see what there facial expressions at least were.

Tawni was of course having her "I look Tawnitastic" attitude on her face. Nico was a cross between a "What's Happening To Me?" and somewhat dazed. They were both trying not to look at each other considering how weird it was between them.

"Why are you putting all that gunk on your lips anyway?"I heard Nico ask, finally taking his eyes off the floor.

Tawni pursed her lips and I saw Nico flinch."What do you mean? It makes me look even hotter then I already am."Tawni said looking at him strange.

Nico looked down and muttered what seem to be."You're already that without all that crap," and a bit louder of what sounded like, "What I mean is you don't have to put on that much to look beautiful."

I began to lean into the vents to hear more of their conversation.

"Really? No guy has ever called me beautiful."

I saw Nico smile but, then start to get nervous.

"Well, I, uh, I mean.'

Tawni smiled then, looked at him.

"Thanks."

And just as they were about to get an inch closer, Zora comes out from freaking nowhere. "What are you two doing in here, the last thing I would spend an hour of my life doing is being locked in a dressing room when I have a key."Zora cackled. Nico stood up and glared at Tawni.

"You had a key!"

"I forgot!"

Why? Zora, why did you have to open the door now? I turned to Chad, who was laughing. I then, took my hand and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Oww! Why are we so violent?"Chad asked me. He was covering the spot I had slapped him with his hand. Come on I didn't hit him that hard!

"Why do you think, idiot? You're laughing when you're plan fails. _You're _plan that was supposed to work!"I whispered-yelled at him.

"I didn't know it wasn't going to work!" He said. Was he defending the failing plan?

"Well, you certainly don't seem disappointed that it didn't work.'

"Oh, I was laughing out loud, wasn't I?"

I glared at him.

"You were laughing_ in_ your head to?"

"I said that out loud to do to, didn't I?"

What? When will he ever learn to shut up?

* * *

**Done!** **What did ya think? Seriously, what did you think? I'll only know of course if you review! Not that I'm hinting anything! Why would I be hinting anything? Again, sorry I didn't update for a while school has been crazy! Not to mention the fact my mom twisted her ankle and I've been helping taking care of her (Long story just tell me in your review if you want to hear about it I'll PM you). So, review please!**

**Gina's Note ('Cause I'm bored…)**

**Hey guys, I am also not dead! Why would I be dead anyways? It's not like I've been stalking Andrew and Ben from MGMT for the past month… O_O**

**ANYWAYS, REVIEW! :)**


	5. Rap Songs And Chad The Confronter

**Hi, I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever, I've been real busy. Thank you for all the positive feedback from last chapter, I am trying to be better about replying to your reviews but, I have been a bit lazy about that but, I'll try to be better about that.**

**Disclaimer: Um, do I even have to say this? We all know how painful it is. Fine I'll be brave, I do not own Sonny With A Chance. There are you happy?**

**Chad's POV**

Considering how things went with Tawni and Nico, Sonny had told me; very rudely I might add that I couldn't come up with Plan 1 for Grady and Portlyn. I get the fact that the plan didn't work but, it was funny watching it fall apart. The look on Sonny's face when Zora opened the door was hilarious.

I shifted in my director's chair waiting for Jamie who was late by the way. Now usually it was the other way around, I was late, she was early, and then she would yell at me for being late but, nope it had to be the other way around. Now, I know it's more fun to be late. Poor Jamie, she doesn't know what a bad role model she's being, I mean I was early she's late.

"Chad? What are you doing here?"Jamie asked once she finally came through the doorway of my dressing room.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"I asked her.

Jamie slung her purse over toward my couch and walked over to me.

"What are you talking about? Chad, its Monday I'm always here every weekday right when you get here. Are you taking any medication that messes with your head that holds the hair I have to touch?"

"No, Jamie. I'm just saying you're 15 minutes late."

Jamie looked at me then to my Peace out Suckas clock and rolled her eyes at me.

"Did you not get the text I sent you? Your director wants me to do your hair at 8:45, its 8:40. I'm early Chad."

Um, well, I wouldn't get the text since; my phone is not with us anymore. You see when Sonny and I were coming down the vents yesterday I dropped my phone and it shattered into a million pieces.

"My phone was having Technical Issues."

Jamie rolled her eyes and began combing through my hair.

"Chad, I will never understand you."

I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"No one does."

"Why am I not surprised?"

**Sonny's POV**

Why does my boyfriend have to be such an idiot sometimes? And why did that sometime have to turn up when we were planning Plan 1 of Tawni and Nico's relationship? Nico and Tawni won't even look at each other now, and even when they do, all they freakin' do is blush. Still, I had told Chad he couldn't come up with an idea for Portlyn and Grady. I looked up from my notepad and looked at Grady who was staring blankly at his phone and was on top of the long slide in our Prop House.

Poor Grady, I know he's never really liked a girl before, he hasn't even _kissed _one yet, and when he does finally like someone it had to be Portlyn. I know any guy would drool over her, I mean Nico flirts with anyone who's been biologically called a girl but, he usually backs off when he knows he isn't getting anywhere but, with Portlyn he kept on well, until he finally kinda caught onto the fact that she liked someone else and that someone else was not him. But, I mean liking the girl your best friend for 13 years was practically _gaga _over for 5 years that has to be hard not to mention awkward.

And, Portlyn. Oh, Portlyn, most people mistake her for dumb and mean but, she isn't. Of course Portlyn is used to having guys fall to her _feet_, and well, Grady isn't, it's kind of an admire from a far thing. Portlyn, you could tell she likes Grady. Portlyn is a very confident person but, not like conceited just sure of herself but, when she's around Grady all of that disappears. I have to think of a way for them to stop being so awkward around each other. I've got my work cut out for me.

Suddenly, I heard a very obnoxious rap song coming from Grady's direction. I looked at him and he smiled sheepishly and then turned it off. I got up and was about to walk out o the prop house but, stopped to look at Grady. Yeah, I definitely have my work cut out for me.

_Portlyn's POV_

"B-but, Mackenzie you said you loved me."I stuttered. My character Portlyn who ironically shares my name was near tears as she looked into Mackenzie's (Chad's) eyes.

"That was months ago, Portlyn. I love Chloe now. I know this is hard but, it's the truth."Mackenzie (Chad) stated.

I glared and pointed at Mackenzie (Chad)."You'll pay for this and Poor Girl will too!"Portlyn (Me) screamed. Portlyn (Me) stormed off."Cut. Great. Great. Wonderful, kids. Take 15."Our director said.

I stepped off our set and grabbed a bottle of water as I always do. I turned after opening my bottle and looked at Chad who was staring at me. Like, Stalker staring at me. I looked down and began drinking my water. He was _still _staring at me."What?"I asked Chad sharply. I glared at him as he smirked.

"Nothing, Portlyn, nothing."Chad said acting innocent. I looked away and began fumbling with my phone, Chad was still staring. Okay, I'm done with this. I went up to him and jerked him by his shirt collar. I glared at him and his eyes started to grow wider.

"Tell me why you're freaking staring at me, Chad."

"Nothing, Port."

I tug on his collar tighter.

"Okay. Okay! I think you like Grady!"

I dropped him and looked at him questionably. What? _Yeah, how did he know you liked Grady? __Please, I do not like Grady__._ _Denial, my friend, you live in it._

"What?"

"Portlyn, I said-"

"No. I heard what you said but, you think I like Grady? How?"

Chad rolled his eyes.

"Portlyn, the only reason you dropped your lunch on me was because Grady was there."

"Maybe, I'm just clumsy Chad."

"Portlyn, you took Ballet Lessons for 10 years, I have never ever seen you fall. Yet, when Grady is around you turn into Clutzilla."

I rolled my eyes.

"Chad, I do _not_ like Grady."

"Portlyn, though we both hate to admit It., you're one of my best friends and I think I've know you long enough to sense when you like someone."

"Chad, I know you know me but, I don't like Grady."

"Oh, so when you confronted me about Sonny and you were right. So, when I confront you I'm not right."

"Chad this isn't like you and Sonny that was completely different it was _obvious _you two liked each other. Grady and I have not shown a _mutual _attraction. Sonny and you had so much Sexual Tension you could cut through it with a _knife._"

"Okay, Portlyn, whatever you say..."

Chad then, walked away. Ugh.

* * *

**Short I know but, I can't really think of Plan 1 of Grady and Portlyn. So reviews are obliged with a warm hug as always, I could really use it, school's stressing me out.**


	6. Do I Really Have To Name This Chapter

"**Hides from mob of people with pitchforks"**

**I'm really sorry, I haven't updated I have been lazy about updating which I know is no excuse. So, I'll stop with the excuses, and I'll begin the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

Sonny POV

"I've got it!"I squealed. I entered Chad's dressing room with a grin as big as the Hollywood sign plastered on my face. And there was Chad lying on his black leather couch silently smiling in deep sleep. I smiled, how adorable is that? Oh, I would hate to ruin that. I snickered silently as I reached into my purse. I got down on my knees and pressed my emergency bullhorn to Chad's ear. I pressed down and a loud horn like sound aired out of the can. Chad sat up frantically looking around."My boyfriend screamed out. I rolled my eyes, he's dreaming about that again?

"Chad, Angelina Jolie is not in a burning building screaming for Chad Dylan Cooper the greatest actor of our generation."I mumbled. Chad calmed down and looked up reached over to kiss me."Sorry."He apologized. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"I see you haven't gotten over that, have you?"

Chad smirked and put his arm around my shoulder.

"It was a very intense movie scene, I had to do."

"You made a cameo appearance and they only focused on you for 20 seconds."

"Yeah, but, you see the cameos are the most important people in the movie but, I don't expect you to understand that considering you're not a serious actor and all."

I giggled.

"Okay, Cooper, you can say that to make yourself feel better. Anyways, I came here for a reason not just to console your troubled dreams."

"And, that reason would be...?"

"I have an idea for plan 1 for Graitlyn. Grady could invite Portlyn to Pizza Night."

Chad looked at me and threw his head back laughing.

"You're kidding, so what's your real idea?"

"That is my real idea."

"Oh? I mean oh, um, Sonny? How would be any better then something that I could come up with?"

I glared at him and raised my eyebrow.

"Do _you _have a better idea?"

"Um, no actually."

"Then how is my idea bad, -"

Chad smirked.

"Language, Munroe. You kinda have a rep to protect."

I rolled my eyes.

"And, you're a jerk but, you don't seem me complaining do you?"

Chad laughed and kissed me. Once he finally came up for air, he looked at me questionably.

"Really, how do you think your idea is going to work?"

"Simple Grady will be asking her out...in a way. It has all the details of a date but, we'll be there. It won't make him feel that uncomfortable."

"Hmmm... you might be catching on to something. Just don't get in over your head, Okay Munroe?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Please, when have I ever done _that?"_

Chad sighed and scooted closer to me.

"Zora and Wesley?"

I gulped: Yeah, that didn't end well.

_Flashback_

_It was Pizza Night, Zora had left to uh, "Girl Up" and Wesley got a bit of an idea."Sonny, please I'm too old to play these silly games."Wesley said."Oh, what?"I asked._

"_We both know why you invited me today."_

_I quickly threw his arm off of me and began scooting even farther off the booth._

"_No! I...I don't think we do."_

_Wesley scooted with me._

"_Come on! Let's get out of here. Oh, and FY! I'm old enough to ride in the front seat now."_

_Flashback ends._

I shivered."Oh, please, Grady will not end up liking me."I laughed. Chad shrugged."Maybe not but, we all know when you tend to Sonny it-"Chad began uncertainly.

"Up. Yes, I know but, this isn't like that, I'm not trying to hook up two twelve year old kids. I'm trying to get two mature young adults to realize they like each other."

Chad snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Since when has Grady ever been mature?"

I rolled my eyes and got up from the couch.

"Okay. I'm just going to work on my plan."

"I thought we were doing this together?"

I stopped: Oh, I forgot that he was in on this too. Oh, crap I'll just give him something he can't mess up.

"Uh, why don't you go do the leg work on Portlyn?"

Chad shrugged and leaned over to his mirror to wink at his self. I rolled my eyes, same Chad as always.

"Sure, when I'm done. Looking good, Cooper. Oh how do I do it?"

I sighed. You can take the guy from the ego but, you can't get the ego out of guy.

**So, that would be all...for now. I know its a tad shorter than my usual but luckily Sonny With A 100% Of Meddling gave me some inspiration so I don't feel so unmotivated. Like I said I've been busy and lazy, worst combination ever! So, review you must! Tell me if it was bad or good please! Hehe, sorry for going a little uh, insane there, I'm sick so, therefore I act weird. Though who am I kidding I act weird all the time. So, review!**

…**...**

**Hi me again, did I mention to review? No, I don't think I did, the button is waiting whenever you feel like it! **

…**..**


	7. Houston, We Have A Meddling Problem

**I am so sorry this is so overdue! I have two projects going on right now, I just started a Christmas themed Chad-centric story called A Very Chaddy Christmas (Which you might want to consider reading if you're in the mood for something funny and Christmassy) and I have been busy with school, I have midterms coming up so, I'm seriously trying to hang on every word my teachers speak. So, now that's out of the way, I know this story isn't being Chad and Sonny related too much but, it's not supposed to be until later, trust me it'll get better.**

**Disclaimer: We all know that I obviously don't own Sonny with A Chance.**

**Grady's POV**

Sonny came up to me at lunch with a really weird grin on her face and the way her eyes were bulging out of their sockets kinda freaked me out a bit."Hi Grady." Sonny greeted me. Though, the stalkerish looks of her face hadn't disappeared I tried to sum up a normal response.\

"H-hey Sonny, what are you doing here?"I questioned my cast mate. Sonny laughed lightly shoved my shoulder hard.

"Oh, Grady, your hilarious, I'm just here getting fro-yo."Sonny replied. I raised my eyebrows slightly, she was creeping me out more than usual.

I noticed Portlyn at a single table eating Chicken Salad and reading over her Mackenzie Falls script. Sonny followed my glance not surprisingly considering she was staring at my ever move. I noticed Sonny slightly smiling and nodding her head very slowly. Now, if you were me in this situation knowing Sonny as well as I did you would know what that devious smile and head nod met and well, you would be downright terrified of what was about to come out of her mouth though, you knew the exact words.

"So, Grady, how do you feel about Portlyn?"

When she asked me that I swear, everything stopped moving. My head spun, my heart skipped a thousand beats while, my brain and my heart were fighting out what the answer was. My head told me that it didn't care how I felt that a girl as beautiful and amazing as Portlyn would never like me. My heart told me I really liked her and I should take a chance. And, I, well, I was really confused and conflicted.

"Um, I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing I just thought of it."

I highly doubted that but, I was gonna let her slide. After I picked up my assorted tray of cheeses I sat down at a nearby table and, Sonny followed me, unsurprisingly."Well, Grady, tonight is Pizza Night, you thinking of bringing anyone?"Sonny asked me. I looked up from my cheese to stare at her; Pizza Night was just for us cast members well, with the exception of Sonny bringing Chad a couple times."Not really" I replied.

"You know what would be really neat? You could invite Portlyn."

"Why?"

"Everyone likes her: Tawni and her are best friends, Nico is over his whole fantasy thing, and you don't know if you _really _like her."

"Sonny, I'm not asking her out."

"Grady, you won't be asking her out, all you're asking if she wants to come with us for Pizza Night."

"Fine, I will."

Sonny then got up and smiled.

"Great."

As she walked away, I actually realized what I just agreed to. What have I done?

**Chad's POV**

I watch the blonde in front me count every single I had handed her with suspicion. Tawni had agreed to get Portlyn in Studio 2 for me for 100 dollars. Grady better ask her out or I've wasted 100 bucks just to keep Sonny happy.

"Tawni, it's all the-"

"Ahem, 98, 99, and 100."

"Alright, you have your money, are you going to do something?"

Tawni rolled her eyes and flipped her blonde locks.

"Chad, please, I might be self centered but, I keep to my word."

"And, we never had this conversation?"

"I won't tell if you won't."

"Agreed."

And, then I was done with making my deal with the devil.

_Portlyn's POV_

After being alerted by Tawni that she was having "Fashion Problems" I found myself walking in the hallways of So Random Studios. I also found myself walking straight into Grady throwing both our scripts in the air."Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I apologized frantically.

"Its fine."Grady said as he helped me off the ground. I bit my lip as we stood there nervously. Wow, this is awkward.

"So."

"So..."

"Would like to go to Pizza Night with us?"

My eyes widened, did he just ask me out? Oh no, what do I say? _What do you think you say, idiot. YOU SAY YES!_

"Sure."

"Great."

"Great."

We were about to walk away when Grady and I both realized something."Oh, um, here's your script." We told each other at the same time. We traded scripts and I walked away completely forgetting about Tawni.

**Grady's POV**

I walked to the room where we always do our table reads and sat down. After Marshall told us to begin I began, "On the last Mackenzie Falls..."

Oh crap.


End file.
